Never Again
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: *TGR* Relena is an abused teen who runs away from her abusive uncle. Will she find help with Heero and his merry band of assasines? (was completed but now I'm revising^-^


About six weeks ago I logged onto Fanfiction.net and looked at NEVER AGAIN. I had serious doubts about keeping it on or editing it. I looked up and asked for a sign. Then, it happened. I went out to my car and turned on the radio to hear the hot new single by Nickleback…NEVER AGAIN! I nearly had fit! I jumped out of the car (it was parked) and ran into house screaming about signs. Well, Here we go again. Much kudos to Nickleback!!! I now present…Never Again the remix  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Never Again  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
She lay on her bed trying to no avail to disappear into the comforter. The room was dark and practically barren considering the scarce pieces of furniture in the corner of her room. Relena sucked on her lip, the acidic flavor of her own blood burning through her senses. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop the tears that fell like a silent waterfall.   
  
Downstairs a door slammed and something crashed to the floor with a metallic-grind. Relena could hear the sound of feet thudding up the dingy carpeted stairs. A spark of fear ignited within her and she panicked. Simultaneously she leapt off of the bed and flashed over to the door turning the pathetic door handle lock. She knew that the puny lock would not hold her drunken uncle for long, a minute at the most. If she was going to do anything she'd better make it fast.   
  
Rapidly her already aching legs kicked into high gear and she snatched a heavy denim book-bag and she threw the closet door open haphazardly ripping clothes off of hangers and stuffing them in the bag.   
  
The brass doorknob jingled signifying that there was turning back. Then the pounding began and what she assumed was him throwing his shoulder into the wooden door. Relena could only associate the scene with the three little pigs and wondered just what you did when the big bad wolf was blowing your house down.  
  
Adrenaline raced through her arteries as she shoved her desk in the path of the door and pulled the bed away from the window. Sounds of wood cracking echoed throughout the room and she fumbled with the window lock, not realizing that was painted over and sealed. Looking over her shoulder she saw her uncles arm reaching over from a large, splintered hole in the plywood door to unlock the door.   
  
She screamed in panic and with a last resort effort she backed up a few steps and charged forward holding her fore-arms in front of her.   
Shattered glass sliced into her blouse sleeves and her arms and shoulders. She fell to the ground with a thud, knocking the breath from her lungs but still jumping up and racing down into the dark dew soaked streets.   
  
Wicked step thoughts nagged at her , analyzing the engross error she had made. Where would she sleep? She had no money, no food. She couldn't go to a shelter, the cops would be looking for her, for undoubtedly he would of reported her as a adolescent runaway. Searching for a way to stop the thoughts she raced into the darkness running faster and faster, so fast she thought she would fall. Her legs ached horribly, her chest pounding and she shivered to the cold, autumn winds.   
  
She didn't know where she was going and before she knew it she had run nearly a mile onto a country road. As if knowing the complete miserable ness of her life it picked that moment to rip the skies with a storm like none other she had ever seen. The visibility all but disappeared and she couldn't see what was ahead of her, the rain pelting her sharply in the face, making the already bruised skin burn.   
  
Desperately she looked for someplace dry to stay, at least until the storm passed. It was so dark that she nearly passed the forked lane but something made her look up. Taking the path she raced onward into the blinded depths, hoping that this would lead somewhere, anywhere. After minutes of hellish walking in the mud she reached what appeared to be an abandoned building. Pulling back her long honey blond hair she looked at it for signs of an open window. First, she tried the doors but they were chained shut , slowly she began circling the dark building in search of an accessible window.  
  
What she did not know was inside the were-house a different kind of storm was wreaking havoc as well. He screamed loudly, the bloodcurdling sound echoing multiple times in the spacious room.   
  
There was no peace in this room, how could there be. The young man on the cot begged and pleaded in his sleep, befalling some distant agony.   
  
"Please? NO! STOP! NO!" He shouted and sat up with a start, his blue eyes large and maniacal with fear. Perspiration dripped from his brow and his gaze darted wildly in all directions as he followed his gaze with a pistol in his hands. Breathing deeply he put the gun down on the cot beside him. Shaken he put his hand threw his wild hair. Calming down he grabbed the gun and tucked it in the back of his jeans. Noticing the sweat on his tank top he took it off, tossing it in a box in the corner of the room. Unsteadily he walked towards his shore bag that stood against the far wall where he then pulled out a black sleeve-less shirt and began putting it on.  
  
Something threw up the window and flew into the room crashing into the back of his legs and jarring him. Immediately he grabbed the gun from his jeans and turned to the thing that had crashed into him only to be shocked when he saw a set of pale blue eyes staring into the barrel. A girl with long messed blond hair sat in a heap looking up into the barrel of a gun. Her expression was blank, there was no fear, no shock. He began to ask who she was when she abruptly fainted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors Note Part II: Short I know but hopefully this will be enough for now.   
If you like it review. If you hate it let me know…NICELY! Hopefully this version will be a lot more organized and understandable. 


End file.
